Shadow of Remnant
by TheOneSambooka
Summary: There are rumours spreading. Rumours that a girl has been admitted to beacon, two years early. Strong reactions were to be expected, but what wasn't, was someone swearing to protect her from what she wasn't ready for. OC characters added to the main RWBY story.
1. Prologue - Grey Woods

**I do not own or claim to own RWBY or the world of Remnant.**

 **So, this is the first story I have ever written. I have wanted to for a long time, and I finally got round to it. The prologue may be short, but this is mainly an introduction to some of the main characters. I also have to apologise for the summary, it is quite crap.**

 **Feedback is much appreciated, as I want to improve so you can actually enjoy the work I am making.**

 **Prologue - Grey Woods.**

It was quiet in the grey woods, as if the world had forgotten it. There wasn't even a breath of wind to disturb the trees. Her parents had warned her not to wander into this place, but Scarlett just couldn't keep away. At just five years old, her curiosity couldn't be sated. The trees there were darker than anywhere else around, and there was something so mysterious and, enticing, about them. She just had to explore the land of the night walkers.

Scarlett was from a small community far to the south of Vale. It was large enough to protect itself from Grimm attacks, but small enough to go unnoticed by travellers and aircraft. She herself was a small girl, with wavy red hair falling past her shoulders. Nothing remarkable about her, except for the face she had the yellow eyes of a wolf. She might have been young, but she was easily capable of finding her way home. Her parents have warned her that she would be targeted by humans, and so they all know the ways of travelling in the forest, but her whole life, she had never been allowed in this part of the forest. The place not even the wind touched. They always said it was too dangerous for anyone to go in, which was strange, as Scarlett had never even seen a Grimm in here, which is why she went in. To see what made them all so scared.

Bored, Scarlett turned to head home, but just then she heard something. It was very quiet, but having been in total silence since going into the night walkers land, it was obvious, and so her curiosity was once again peaked. As she got closer, it sounded like, like crying. Scarlett rounded a tree, and there, curled up in a ball, was a boy no older than she was, crying into his arms. He was larger than she was, and despite being so young, looked very athletic. He had neatly cropped blond hair and was wearing black clothing. She watched him briefly, before asking,

"Are you okay?"He jumped up startled, backing away from her, but tripped over a tree root and went falling back to the ground. No longer crying, he just stared at her, shocked at her appearance, before he finally spoke.

"W-w-who are you? How did you get here?" He asked as he sat up.

"My name is Scarlett, but my friends call me Scar, and I walked here. What about you?" She knelt down to be on his level.

"But this land is protected." He ignored her question.

"I didn't see anyone. Are you going to tell me who you are?" She seemed unfazed by what he had said.

He waited a moment, before finally, "Will. My name is Will."

"Will, nice to meet you." She held her hand out to help him up. Will looked at her outstretched hand for a moment before finally taking it, smiling for the first time.

"No one's ever treated me like this before."

"Like what?"

"Like they weren't scared of me."

Scarlett was confused by this, as all she saw was a little boy "Why?"

"If anyone were to hurt or upset me, my family would punish them, so no one has ever treated me normally"

Remembering what she had seen earlier, she asked "Then why were you crying?"

"Everything you have said has been a question."

"I want to see if I want to be your friend."

Will smiled. A friend. "One day I will be the protector of this land, so my combat training started this week. My older brother was in charge, and whenever I did anything wrong, he beat me. I was crying because I wasn't improving, and the beatings were just getting worse. I know he won't change how he is teaching, and I won't get any better this way."

"And you want to get better?"

"Obviously" Tears were coming back to his eyes.

"Well I could train with you." Will was taken aback by this.

"A human would never be allowed in the grounds"

"Then meet with me after your sessions. Near my village there is a cliff with a cave in it. No one goes there, and it's safe." She smiled warmly at him.

"I would love that"

"Great, I have to go now. My parents will be worried"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Scar." He said as she ran in the direction she had come from.

Will watched her disappear into the distance, his spirits strangely raised by this strange girl. When she was out of sight, he himself turned and walked home.


	2. Beacon

**So this is the first actual chapter. I again say I welcome any feedback, good or bad, as long as it can help me improve my writing skills and improve the story for you.**

 **Some character descriptions are at the end of the chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1 - Beacon**

12 years later

"-and remember, you are the future". The recording of Glynda Goodwitch ended, and the screens returned to the news broadcast that was on before it started. Will, however, paid no attention to it. He was looking out the window as the airship flew towards Beacon, the epitome of combat schools. No matter how many times he had been above Vale, he always marvelled at the sight, with its unique and beautiful architecture.

"We're finally here!" Squealed an excited Scar as she jumped on Will's back.

"And a year early as well" he grunted in reply. When she jumped off his back, he turned to look at his oldest friend, admiring how much she, and him, had changed. She was a tall girl, yet still five inches shorter than Will, who stands at 6'4". Her red, wavy hair was in its usual ponytail, and she was also wearing her usual combat outfit. A red crop top with a sleeveless white jacket, with the split coat tail falling to her knees, trimmed with red. Her baggy red trousers contained many pockets and compartments for the automatic pistols that hung on either hip. Unlike most hunters and huntresses, she carried separate ranged and close combat weapons, with retractable blades strapped onto each forearm.

"We're going to show them that age doesn't mean quality." Scar promised

"Trained by the best to be the best" Will agreed.

"The first Vampire to ever attend one of the four prestigious academies."

"Shhh, no one here can know what I am." Will chided her with a hushed voice, "If anyone finds out, I'll be kicked out immediately."

"Sorry"

"I'm regarded as a monster by everyone here. Any chance I have of becoming a hunter, and a force for good, would be stopped dead in their tracks." Scar looked away sheepishly, "That also means you can't use my real name."

"Oh yeah, Bazerk, right" Scarlett scoffed mockingly, "it's a ridiculous name that."

"I know it's ridiculous, but ever since we revealed ourselves to the world, my name is known by too many people, considering I'm the prince that ran from his family and his duties, therefore I'm not taking any chances, and am using the nickname I was called in Signal."

"Will, is that you?" They heard a girl shout from across the deck.

Bazerk put his head in his head in his hands "Fuck sake" he whispered to himself, while all Scar could do is giggle at the timing of this call out.

"Oh my god it actually is!" Bazerk turned to face the person who identified him, but he couldn't place the girl who was now approaching him. He didn't know what to expect from this encounter, but he most definitely did not expect her to hug him. From the look on her face, Scar didn't expect this either, and until this mystery girl ended their embrace, Bazerk couldn't get a good look at her.

She wore leather trousers and jacket, with a green blouse and a long bow slung across her back. It took a moment of looking at her sharp cheekbones, green eyes, and long brown hair with blonde tips before he finally recognised her.

"Hayley?!?" Bazerk looked even more confused than he did beforehand.

"Who else?" She smiled at him

"It's been, what, ten years since I last saw you, and all of a sudden you're going to Beacon with me"

"Fantastic isn't it?"

"Yeeeaaah" Bazerk wasn't too sure about that.

Scar coughed next to them "I'm sorry, but, are you going to introduce us?"

"Sorry, um, yeah" Bazerk focused again, "Hayley, this is Scarlett, a childhood friend of mine, and Scar, this is Hayley, my big sister."

Scarlett has rarely ever been speechless, but this was one of those times.

"My family may be filled with evil cunts, but Hayley ran away before even I did." Scar still didn't have anything to say.

"I didn't want to just be a mindless killing machine," Hayley explained, "so, I ran from them. Form that day, I have dreamed of being a huntress, of helping people, instead of hurting them."

"Funny that, you and your brother thinking the same thing, while the rest of your family are vicious killers." Scar said bitterly.

"Are you alright?" Bazerk asked, having never seen his friend like this.

"I'm fine" She snapped back.

Bazerk may have been unconvinced, but he left her alone for now. Turning back to his sister, he asked "So how did you end up going to Beacon?"

"When I ran away, I left the continent. I wanted to be where they couldn't find me, so I went to Haven. There, I attended a combat school, which is where I met Deklan," as if on cue, a tall, strong looking guy wrapped his arms around Hayley and planted a kiss on her cheek. He quickly introduced himself as Deklan, and Hayley continued her story "We've worked together since I joined the school, and we graduated top of the class, getting offers from all four schools, so I made the decision to come back to my home country."

"Have you been in contact with, them?"

"Haven't even considered it, no. I want nothing to do with them."

It was then that Scar joined in again "When Will ran, it was quite big news, so now everyone knows his name, so why have I never heard of you? Will is using a fake name so he can come here, which he is insisting I use."

Hayley considered this for a moment, before "I guess I left long enough ago that it wasn't noticed by the world. We hadn't revealed ourselves then." Scarlett accepted this, but still wasn't her usual self.

Deklan then joined in the conversation "What's the fake name then?"

"Bazerk" he said simply. Deklan accepted this, while Hayley smirked at him, but said nothing of it.

"Guys" Scarlett said excitedly, finally back to normal and ending the conversation, "we're here!" The others then turned to look at the school where they would spend the next four years of their life's.

Although they had seen pictures of the grand old school, they were still awestruck when they finally stepped off the ship. From the wide walkways to the tallest tower, everything was so grand and exquisite that Scar was speechless for the second time in her life.

The rest of the day was spent looking round the school and with an introduction speech from the headmaster, Professor Ozpin. Short but to the point, he dismissed them all to the arrangements for the rest of the day, until the initiation the next day.

As they prepared for the night ahead, Bazerk made sure Scar was elsewhere, seeing her talk with some other faunusses across the hall. When he was sure she wouldn't look his way, he removed a package from his bag, carefully unwrapping it. Bazerk had planned to give this to Scar before they got to Beacon, but he hadn't finished them yet. Giving them to her after passing initiation seemed just as fitting though.

He sat for a moment, admiring his handiwork. In his hands, he held new retractable blades for Scar to use, but unlike her current ones, if you looked at them from the front, you would see the blade slits flanked by two gun barrels on each bracer. Wrapped around the rearmost strap was the magazine, which holds 15 bullets for each of the individual, rapid fire guns.

Hearing someone approach, he quickly packed them away and turned to face them.

"What are they for?" It was Deklan. Despite spending most of the day with him, they Bazerk didn't really know much about him.

"Does it matter?" Bazerk snapped back, a bit harsher than he meant.

"Not really, just curious." Deklan took no notice of Bazerk's tone. He was about to say something else, before Bazerk butted in.

"How did you get to be with my sister?" He paused briefly, "She was very brief earlier."

"I guess you want to know if I'm good enough for her?" He replied, chuckling. Bazerk didn't respond, just looked at him, waiting for a proper answer. "Ok, sure. So, what, ten years ago now, when I was eight, I was walking home from school with my mum in Haven, when I saw a girl, my age, begging for food. She was obviously not from Haven, you could tell from her clothes. I pointed her out to my mum, but she just ushered me home. The next day, she was gone, but when I get home, who do I see but her. My mum explained she couldn't see such a young child alone on the streets. She's good like that. And so, from then on, we grew up together."

"That's all very convenient." Bazerk was still sceptical about all of it.

"Even when we found out that she was, you know" he lowered his voice so no one could overhear, "my mum wouldn't kick her out. She said she was still just a girl. Dad wasn't too happy, but this was a fight my mum won."

"I guess she deserves my thanks then. If my sister hadn't run away, I wouldn't have had the nerve myself. I owe you mother a lot I guess."

Deklan smiled at him "Look at it how you want. She didn't do it to receive thanks."

With this, Bazerk decided he liked Deklan, and they parted ways for the night. Scar soon returned, and the room slowly got quieter for the night.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

"The team you will be join today will be with you for the rest of your time here, so, you need to be able to work well together and have fighting styles that compliment each other." Ozpin paused, looking Down the line of initiates. "That being said, the person you lock eyes with first once you land, will be your first partner. Any questions?"

No one had any. "Very well. I have only one last thing to say, and that, is good luck."

Bazerk turned to Scarlett, who was on the pad next to him. "There is a clearing in the forest there." He pointed to where he meant. "I'll meet you there."

"Sounds good." At that moment, Scar got sent flying, followed seconds later by Bazerk.

Bazerk didn't quite land where he wanted to, so when he reached the clearing, Scar was already there, and she was alone. "Finally! I was beginning to think you weren't coming" she joked with him.

"Hahaha" he said sarcastically, "C'mon, we need to get going. We don't want to be last."

"No, we don't" Scar agreed.

At first they made very good progress, not encountering any Grimm, something that disappointed Bazerk. They very quickly were in sight of the ruins, and yet still hadn't seen Grimm, despite hearing the sounds of battle all around them. As they entered the last clearing before the ruins, a pack of Beowolves blocked their path.

"Finally" Bazerk grinned as he readied his weapon. From his back he removed his spear. It was mostly black, but had grey and dark purple markings along the metal shaft. There was an eight inch black spear head with purple edges at each end of the pole, making it six feet in total length. Bazerk was proud of his weapon, as it had two other forms, one of which being a high calibre sniper rifle, and the other splitting the lance in half and extending the blades down most of the shaft (shortening in the process), making two short swords. For this situation, he had it in the spear form, and without even needing to talk with Scar, they charged.

They trained together their whole lives, so when fighting with each other, they had a connection that was almost telepathic. They covered each other's backs, if one were to leave an opening, the other would fill it. Now, as they fought the Beowolves, they were in sinc. Scar had a pistol in her left hand and her blade out in her right. She was very agile, if a Grimm swiped at her, she would not only dodge, but counter at the same time. Most of the time, if a Grimm tried to hit her, it would end up more injured. She liked to get up close, restricting their movements, while being able to attack herself.

Bazerk was different. He needed movement himself, so he kept them at the end of his spear. Since it is double ended, he could keep them away in all 360 degrees, and whenever there was an opportunity, he would slash, stab or skewer any Grimm he could. Once all the beowolves were dead, they sheathed their weapons.

"The first of many while we are here." Bazerk remarked to Scar.

"Certainly." Scar looked around at the slaughtered Grimm, whose bodies were already evaporating. "We need to keep going. Getting out quickly is probably a good thing."

"But so would be killing lots of Grimm."

Scared sighed at this remark, and jokingly said, "Spot the vampire."

"Oi, keep quiet. We don't know where anyone else is."

"Fine, lets just go."

It wasn't far to the ruins, and they made it to them in no time.

"Now to find the relic" Bazerk sighed.

"It won't be too hard. Look, they're right there." She was pointing to a circular structure, within which were multiple plinths, which as they got closer, they could see, sitting on top of each, was a playing card. "Not quite what I would call a relic." She looked around for a second, "Ace of Hearts good?"

"Doesn't matter. Let's just grab it and go. I have a bad feeling about this place."

"Like what." As Scar asked this, they heard a large crash, as if rocks were falling. When they looked to see where it came from, they saw a large Ursa, larger than any they had ever seen, clambering over a wall that it had just crushed.

"Like that." Bazerk grabbed Scar's arm, pulling her away, "let's go."

"It's seen us" Scar warned. A large Grimm means it's old, and if it's old, that means it has learnt to survive, and is therefore a much greater threat to hunters and huntresses in training.

"Shit." Bazerk looked around to see if there was anything they could use against it. "We need to attract it towards that cliff. I'll use my semblance if I have to."

Scar moved away from Bazerk, so that she could flank the Ursa, whilst Bazerk readied his sniper. The Grimm didn't move at first, just watching them. When Scar was in position, Bazerk fired at the Ursa, and ran towards the cliff. The shot bounced off the Grimm's armour, but it did it's job. The bear chased after him, and Scar moved in just behind it. The Ursa was gaining on him, but when he got close enough to the cliff, Bazerk turned, and a tendril of darkness shot out from his hand, through the Grimm's knee. It collapsed and rolled past Bazerk, standing up again just a few meters from the ravine.Rearing up on its hind legs, it let out a huge roar, however it didn't stay up for long, as Scar rushed last Bazerk, jumping, and sunk her blades into the beasts neck, kicking it down as she disengaged. Now, right on the edge, Bazerk released his semblance again, causing a large fist of darkness to crash into the wounded Ursa. Beaten and falling, it let out a last, devastating roar as it disappeared into the mist.

"Whoop, yeah!" Scar hugged her teammate.

"Hmph" was all he had to say, not telling her that his feeling of dark foreboding was still there. Still looking in the ravine, "Can we go now."

Bazerk looked into the ravine for a moment longer, before turning towards Scar, who was already slipping away, when he saw black movement from the corner of his eye. "Scar! Grimm!"

But Scar hadn't heard him properly, and turned to face him. But she turned the wrong way, facing the ravine and not the ruins. Bazerk could only watch as the gold stinger of a deathstalker burst through her stomach. She was limp as she was lifted off the ground, before being flung after the Ursa, into the mist.

"SCARLETT!" He couldn't do anything, as his oldest friend fell into the unknown. Collapsing onto his knees, tears already streaming down his usually emotionless face, he paid no attention to the murderous Grimm, as darkness swirled around him.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

Hayley loosed an energy bolt into a boarbatusk, whilst Deklan defended her rear from a pack of beowolves. As she turned to face the adversaries behind, the forest around them was disturbed, distracting the Grimm. They felt the air ripple, before they spotted, through the trees, a wall of darkness rushing towards them.

"Get down!" Deklan warned, jumping on top of Hayley in an attempt to protect her.

The darkness enveloped them, passing in a second, and when they looked around to see the damage caused, almost nothing had happened. The trees and plants were untouched, as was the pair of hunters. The only thing different, was there was no sign of the Grimm that had been there just moments ago.

"What on remnant was that?" Deklan was confused, having never heard of anything like this happening before.

Hayley had though. "Nothing good." She looked around. The sound of battles between Grimm and the other students was gone. Only the light rustling of leaves was audible. "Let's get the artefact and go. It isn't far."

She wasn't wrong. They were at the ruins in less than five minutes, and when they arrived, many other inductees were in the same situation. Hayley didn't notice them though. All she could see was her brother, at the cliff edge, kneeling over with his head on the grass, the only sign of Scar being her pistol, lying on the ground just a few meters from him.

Deklan, following her line of sight, started to make his way to the motionless teen, but Hayley grabbed his arm, holding him back,

"If you approach him, you'll likely end up dead too." Deklan would have normally ignored a warning like that, but something about the way she said it made him stop. He trusted her on this, and so they completed initiation along with everyone else.

The sun was setting by the time Bazerk moved, wandering aimlessly in the direction of Vale, walking past, but not even noticing Beacon. The place where, just the day before, he was dreaming and preparing for the life he had ahead of him as a Hunter, along with the person he loved most in the world.


	3. The Red Cloak

**So, a new chapter is here. I guess the schedule had gone out the window, with schoolwork and university applications I have been swamped.**

 **Once again, please review, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 2 - The Red Cloak**

Bazerk wandered through the city. It had been almost a year since the fateful initiation, and Bazerk hadn't been back to Beacon since. He could barely stand the school anymore, the place that held so many promises, so many dreams of a good future, but instead crushed them all.

His wandering led him back to the flat he was renting, letting himself in.

"Bazerk, your back."

Oh great, Deklan's here. He thought bitterly. When Bazerk didn't return to Beacon, Hayley and Deklan followed after him, realising making sure he stayed sane was much more of a priority than their training. For now at least.

"You probably know why I am here." Bazerk ignored him, going to the TV. "I'll tell you anyway then." On the TV, the newscaster was talking about the increase in White Fang activity. "Hayley and I are going to return to Beacon, and we think it would be good, for everyone, if you came with us."

This got his attention. "You want me to return to the place that ruined my life?" He sneered at Deklan. "Don't answer that. I'm not going." He signalled for Deklan to leave.

"Look Will, -"

"Not Will. I'm Bazerk. Will had happiness, and that disappeared wit-" He trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"Okay Bazerk, you need to come with us. This isn't healthy, even for a Vamp. You need to get up, shake yourself off, and move on. It's harsh, but it's the only way you will recover. You are powerful, your semblance wiped out the entire Grimm population in the emerald forest. Hell, they have had to ship in Grimm from other regions for this years initiation, you caused that much damage. Now you need to stop, whatever this is, and use that power to help people, and stop feeling sorry for yourself, okay." Bazerk sat forward, listening to the news. "Are you even listening to me?" Deklan was getting frustrated. He was about to give up, when Bazerk stood and turned to him.

"You know what, I will go."

"R-really?"

"Yep."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow, eight o'clock sharp, right." He didn't wait for an answer, getting up to go. "Good. See you there Dek."

Dumbstruck, Deklan just stood there as Bazerk exited the flat. Finally, he moved to turn off the TV and leave himself, but something caught his eye. He stopped to listen

"So the girl that foiled this robbery, she was only 16 years old?"

A second voice, on a call, responded. "Correct. From what I saw on video's recovered from the area, she was as capable as any student entering my academy. She obviously had more training than the average student of Signal."

"So you have admitted her to you acadamy, two years before she usually would. Just like that?"

"Of course. As I said, she is more than capable, so why shouldn't I allow her in."

Deklan turned it off. "That explains it." He said to noone in particular. "I think."

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

"But I don't want to be the bee's knees. I just want to be a regular girl, with regular knees"

Bazerk was listening in from across the airship. This girl must be a really special fighter, as she was unbelievably awkward in normal life, seemingly only capable of holding a conversation with her sister.

"I'm so glad you came, Bazerk." Hayley had once again managed to spot her brother in the crowd.

"Really good for you." Deklan was also, as always, with Hayley.

"I had to, really." He hadn't taken his eyes off the girl in the red hood. Hayley followed his gaze to the girl.

"So why are you really here?" Daklan had informed Hayley of what he had seen the day before, but she wanted to hear it from Bazerk.

"Can you really believe it?" He finally looked at his companions. "Not even a year after Scar -" He still couldn't say it. "Not a year after, and Ozpin allows someone else into his academy early. And even worse, she is two years young. Scar and I were a year young, and we worked together pretty much our whole lives, and still," Bazerk composed himself again. "She is here by herself. I won't stand by and see another person be hurt like I was."

Hayley was taken aback by his outburst, showing more emotion in that one period of time than the whole of the previous year. "So…, you're going to protect her?"

"I'll at the very least try."

Hayley knew she wouldn't get much more out of him, so they retreated to a different part of the transport.

"At least he has a purpose." Deklan was trying to make her more optimistic about this.

"But is could become an obsession. Hell, it probably already is, and that can cause him to go totally bonkers."

"Keep your voice down, he could hear you."

"I just want him to be alright."

"And I get that."

"I want my brother back."

Deklan thought this was strange when she hadn't seen him for years, but kept his mouth shut for the rest of the journey.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

When they arrived at Beacon, Bazerk hesitated before stepping off the ramp. He looked around, at the same sights that, just the year before, he marvelled at. He recognised this look on most everyone that was arriving for the first time. He looked at these people almost with disdain, jealous of all those that would capitalise on the opportunity he himself lost.

Eventually everyone but Bazerk was off the ship, and it was then that he took his first steps towards a better year ahead. Hell, it couldn't be any worse than the one he just had. For the first time that year, he looked ahead with optimism. He was going to be just fine.

"Watch out!" Bazerk wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, and had just walked right into someone, falling on top of them. Seeing only red, he picked himself off he. As he did this, he got a good look at who he tripped on. She was wearing a black battle dress, and a red cloak.

"Hahaha" The blond who was with her giggled at the mess they were in "Stop daydreaming and look where you're going." She gave him a light shove on the shoulder. He could see Deklan and Hayley watching from further up the path.

"Very sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention." He dusted himself off, smiling at them. "I'm Bazerk." He extended his hand to the red cloaked girl.

"Ruby, and it's fine. We all zone out sometimes." She took his hand, getting up.

"Some more than others, ay sis." The blonde ruffled Ruby's hair, which she quickly put right. "I'm Yang, Ruby's big sister."

"I'd have never guessed." They didn't look at all alike, despite claiming to be sisters. He guessed they had a different parent.

"You dropped this" Ruby had Shadow Stinger in her outstretched hand.

"Thanks. Where are you two from then?" As he asked as he extended his weapon, checking for any damage. He noticed Ruby couldn't stop admiring it.

"Well, we both came here from Signal. I actually graduated, while Ruby here took a shortcut." Despite being happy with her sister being there, Bazerk could sense jealousy.

"Signal, I graduated from there last year. I took a year out before joining though."

"No kidding. I thought I'd recognise you."

"I was a bit of a loner." Kind of. He compressed Shadow stinger again, and Ruby jolted up, no longer able to stare. He also saw Deklan gesture for him to meet them in the gardens. "I've got to go now. It was nice meeting you."

"You too" Yang was the only one to reply, with Ruby still keeping quiet. As he moved to where Deklan had motioned, he could hear Yang chastise her for preferring to look at his weapon than to talk to him, before herself disappearing off with her friends.

"So you have learned how to smile again." Hayley joked as he arrived.

"Shut up." He snapped back at her.

"Must have just been an act."

"I'm sorry, but how would you react if someone greeted you sourly?"

"Fair point"

"But no, it wasn't all an act. It's just, hard being back here with you, since Scar was with me then." His tone had softened.

"Will you be able to take part tomorrow? Hayley and I won't be doing initiation tomorrow since we completed it last year." Deklan once again sounded concerned about him.

"I'll be fine. I just want to have a little chat with Ozpin after the introduction talk." They looked concerned at this statement. "I need to talk about this girl. What he was thinking admitting her. Don't worry, I won't attack him."

"Well then, let's go to the talk now."

"You go ahead. I want to explore a bit. I didn't see much last time."

"See you soon then." With that they went back to the main walkway, and Bazerk went in the other direction. As he wandered, he thought of nothing in particular. He just looked around, familiarising himself with the grounds. As he was making his way back to the introduction talk, he could hear a pair of footsteps running behind him.

"Hey Bazerk!" He turned in surprise to see Ruby approaching with another boy, who was much more out of breath than she was.

"Hi. Why are you here?"

"Well, we got lost on our way to introduction, and then we saw you, and I thought you might know, and so, here we are."

He smiled at her erraticness "I do know where it is. And don't worry, we're not late." He started to move in the direction, with the others following his lead.

"Oh thank god...I didn't want...to be late...and make a bad… first impression." The blond boy was still struggling to get his breath back.

"You might have to forget about that after being sick on the ship."

"Oh great, you saw that too."

"I think everyone did."

"From bad to worse. Why always me." He sulked at his own misfortune.

"I'm Bazerk, by the way."

"Bit of a strange name." Bazerk looked at him harshly, making him regret saying anything. "I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, ladies love it." Ruby giggled at the last part.

"Why does that matter, at all."

"It doesn't really." They walked in silence for a moment, before Bazerk piped up.

"Bazerk isn't my real name, and I haven't officially changed it either, but things happened, and so I go by this now."

They walked in silence to the hall, with niether Ruby or Jaune asking anything more about his past, as it was clear he wouldn't want to talk about it. It wasn't long before they arrived at their destination.

"Ruby, over here." They could see Yang with a spare space next to her.

"It was nice meeting you." Ruby dashed off to her sister.

"Just us now I guess." Jaune tried to strike up some conversation, but Bazerk was already walking to where he saw his own sister, leaving him by himself. "Great. I still don't know what I'm doing."

Hayley tuned as Bazerk approached. "Nice walk?"

"Nice enough."

She could tell he didn't want to talk, and probably wouldn't until he had confronted Ozpin. They stood through the introduction in silence, and when Ozpin left the stage and all the other students were leaving through the back, Bazerk slipped through a side door.

It took only a minute for him to track down the professor, who was waiting for a lift to arrive along with Glynda.

"Professor!" They both turned to see him approach.

"Ah, Will Tepes. I was wondering when I would see you here." Bazerk flinched at the fact he knew his full name. He had applied under Bazerk. "Sorry, Bazerk. My mistake." He could tell it wasn't a mistake. Ozpin wanted him to know he knew who, or what, Bazerk was.

Getting serious again, "I wanted to talk about Ruby Rose." Ozpin seemed to expect this.

He dismissed Glynda just as the elevator arrived. "Step in. We can talk on the way to my office." Bazerk retreated to the back of the elevator, giving himself and the professor enough space. "So, what about Ruby Rose is it you wanted to talk about."

Bazerk struggled to control his emotions here. "I want to talk about her age. She is two years young, and doesn't have a partner."

"She is more than capable of handling herself at this academy."

"Is she really? I say again, she is two years young. It doesn't matter what sort of training she has, there is no way she is as good as Scar and I were."

M "Ruby, you will find, was trained by one of the best hunters there is."

"Scar and I were trained by the best, yet that didn't matter. We were naive, and we got cocky. Then…" The elevator arrived at Ozpin's office.

"I have said she is ready. If you think my judgement is wrong, then maybe you should talk to her yourself. See what she thinks about this.

"BUT SCAR DIED!" Bazerk finally let his anger be known,saying what he couldn't for the first time. "Her body was never found, that's how bad it was." Ozpin didn't even flinch at this outburst, and continued to make his way to a cupboard off to the side of the office.

"I'm sorry about that, I truly am, however I leant from my mistakes, and there are people that won't let Ruby get hurt." He reached into the cupboard, retrieving a bag.

"Yeah she has a sister. Who else?"

"Well, the person that comes to the front of my mind, is you." Bazerk didn't have a response to his answer. "I knew that by letting the press know, unlike last year, it would draw you back. From what I have seen of you, if needed, you would devote your life to making sure she won't lose hers." Ozpin handed Bazerk the bag he had. "Not that I think you need to. As I said, she is more than capable."

Bazerk looked at what was given to him, recognising it as his suitcase he left at Beacon a year ago. "I...I don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah. Just about. Thank you sir, for keeping my bag." Bazerk made his way to the elevator, but was stopped by the professor.

"Bazerk. I was thinking you could do with your own room tonight." He threw him a key. "So you can, work things over."

"Thanks again, professor." With this, the elevator opened, and Bazerk went down, and then to the room the key indicated in silence.

When he was in, he placed his bag on the bed, opening it. Sitting on top of all his clothes, were the gauntlets he made for Scar. Still fully loaded, he picked one up, examining it.

Seeing this weapon again brought all the memories of Scar to the front of his mind, remembering how he used to be. A spot of water appeared on the gauntlet he was holding, followed by even more, and Bazerk finally let his emotions flow. Since Scar died, he had shut himself off from the world, closing off any feelings he got. Now, finally, that had ended, and when he had finished, he took the weapons, strapping them onto his forearms, and prepared for initiation.

 **Sorry if actual show conversations are different to what is here, but I can't research and copy them all. Also, this is an AU, so who really cares that much.**

 **Also sorry for the lack of action, but initiation is next, so look forward to that.**

 **Once again, please review as it is always appreciated.**


	4. Initiation

**It's been a while since I published anything here, so finally I have written the initiation chapter. It was delayed because of a lot of schoolwork, and so I just didn't have the time to write.**

 **Enough about me though, so the I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 3 - Initiation

Bazerk was in the locker room, gearing up for the day ahead. Around him, he could hear the conversations of many people, from the plotting of an ice queen (she gave off that sort of vibe), to a rather hyper girl trying to imitate a sloth. He couldn't help but think how varied his fellow students were. He strapped the gauntlets to his forearms and placed Shadow Stinger on his right thigh. He closed his locker and turned to make his way out of the locker room.

"Bazerk" He turned to see his sister approach.

"I thought you weren't taking part?"

"We aren't, Ozpin asked us to be on standby though, in case students get hurt."

"Wise. So why you here?"

"I wanted to check on you one more time. See if you can handle it."

"I'll be fine, thanks. I'm not a child, I can look after myself." He spotted Ruby behind his sister, talking, once again, with Yang. Hayley followed his gaze. "She is going to be screwed if she doesn't get partnered with her sister, she never leaves her side."

"I think she just needs to come out of her shell a bit. Getting someone else will be good for her."

Bazerk laughed to himself. "We sound like we're her parents." She chuckled with him. A bell went off, signaling for everyone to make their way to the cliff. "I'll see you later." He turned, leaving.

"Good luck." But he was already out of earshot.

Bazerk made his way to the starting cliff. It looked identical to the year before, with the students all lining up on the launch pads, and Ozpin standing at the front observing all the new recruits. He was the last one there, and noticed that there weren't actually enough pads for him to get one, so he made his way to the far left. Bazerk noticed he wasn't far from Ruby, with Jaune being the only one between them.

"Bazerk," Jaune sounded nervous, "do you have any idea what is going on here?"

"You don't know?" He shook his head. "Oh, this will be fun." Jaune was stopped from asking anything else by the headmaster.

"Hello students. Welcome to initiation." He took a sip of his coffee. "I am sure that you have all heard the rumours of assigning teams, and as is my duty, I am here to confirm that these rumours are true." Bazerk had heard this all before, so he scanned the forest instead. It was all vaguely familiar, and it didn't take him long to spot the clearing the ruins were in. It was obvious really, seeing as he knew where they were.

"One last warning before you start. Due to an incident in last years initiation," Ozpin looked straight at Bazerk, "the emerald forests Grimm population was wiped out." This got murmurs going through the crowd. "The population may have recovered slightly, however it would have been far too low to make today worthwhile. To sort this, Grimm have been flown in from other kingdoms, and the warning comes here. Just because they are the same species, doesn't mean they act the same way. The Grimm you are used to may act differently to what you will encounter today, and so you must be more careful with how you deal with them. Some are more aggressive, while others more cunning, so be wary. Other than this, I wish you all luck, and will see you all soon."

As soon as he finished, the far pad launched. He could hear Jaune try to ask a question, but Bazerk wasn't listening. His eyes were closed, and he was focusing, forming a plan. He opened them again in time to see Ruby get launched, keeping note of where she lands. Once the screams of Jaune were out of earshot, he stepped onto the now empty pad, and crouched, preparing for launch.

All of a sudden he was flying, his long coat, which he replaced the jacket for, billowing behind him like a cape. The wind stung his eyes, yet he kept his eyes on where Ruby landed. He fired the wrist guns to adjust his course so that he would land in the same place. She almost certainly wouldn't be their anymore, so he could keep watch from a distance. As he broke through the treetops, he used his semblance to grab onto the trees, slowing him like they were bungee cords.

Coming to a stop a few feet from the ground, he dropped the rest of the way. Looking around, it was obvious how Ruby landed, with the bark from a tree cut in a spiral going down.

His observation was cut short though by a twig snapping behind him. He leapt forward, but was still caught in the side by a large claw, sending him to the ground. He could tell it was deep, but his flesh was already knitting itself back together. Despite his semblance being strong, his aura was weak. Anyone else's would have protected them.

He looked up at his assailant, seeing a medium sized ursa. Too stealthy to be from vale. His side was already healed. Too weak as well. He let the ursa come to him, swiping at his head with its left claw. He ducked under it while slashing at its arm with his extended blades, and then quickly stabbed it through the same shoulder. The Grimm, no longer able to support its weight, reared up on its hind legs. It's weaker underside now exposed, Bazerk brought out Shadow Stinger as swords, ducked under another swipe, and slashed across its stomach. It collapsed onto its back, dead.

Sheathing his weapons, he was about to go to the ruins, when he heard arguing in the opposite direction. He listened closer, identifying two girls voices, but couldn't tell who they were. It's the best option I have. Abandoning the ruins, he followed the voices.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

"I'm telling you Weiss, it's safe." The two girls were crouching behind a bush, watching a nevermore that was in a clearing.

"Jumping on the back of a nevermore is definitely not safe."

"Don't be so negative all the time. It's a giant bird, if we are on it's back, how will it be able to hurt us?"

"I'm not being negative, I'm being realistic, besides, how does jumping it's back even help?"

"Since you ask, when we get on it will be spooked and take off. In the air we will have a birds eye view of the forest, and we will be able to see the ruins."

"There is no way that will work."

"Only one way to find out." Ruby jumped up, and sped towards the nevermore, but her cloak stopped her, pulling her back behind the bush. Landing on her backside, she looked at her partner. "That really hurt Weiss. My cape is attached around my neck!"

"It wasn't me." Ruby decided to look behind her, at who Weiss was looking at. Behind her was Bazerk, still with a fistful of her cloak.

"That really hurt, Bazerk."

"It hurt a helluva lot less than attacking the nevermore would have."

"I wasn't attacking it, I was trying to jump on it's back."

Bazerk looked at Weiss, "is she being serious?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Have you not seen how big that thing is? You would be killed."

"When we get on it's back, it won't be able to do anything to us, and we can find the ruins."

"Uh, people." Weiss tried to make herself heard, but was ignored by both.

"When you jump off, what then? It will still attack you."

"But-"

"Stop it!"

"Sssshhhh, we don't want it to see us."

"If you listened to me, you would already know it already has."

Bazerk looked back at the Grimm, with its wings outstretched and facing them. He sprung into action. Pointing, "the ruins are that way, GO!" The girls didn't argue, and Bazerk sent out a tendril of darkness to hook the bird to the ground. He quickly followed the girls.

"It won't hold long! The ruins aren't fa-" He was cut off by a massive shriek, signifying the nevermore was free

"Beowolves, 9 o'clock." Weiss readied her sword as she said this.

Ruby answered her, "Ignore them, just run."

"Oh so now your being sensible, you dolt." She sheathed Myrtenaster only when they had passed the pack.

It wasn't long until they reached a clearing, and they could finally see the ruins. In the ruins they saw two people, one of which Bazerk could just make out as Yang. Bazerk started to slow. "Keep going, I'll catch up."

He turned, looking to the sky, hoping to have lost the nevermore while under the trees. He didn't see anything at first, but very high, almost too small to see, he spotted it, and it was heading their way. "Why can't I get lucky for once." He continued on to the ruins.

By the time he got their, there were seven others. "The nevermore is on its way, get your relic and lets go." They did quick introductions, with Bazerk recognising a few. There was Ruby, Weiss (obviously), Yang and Jaune that he knew, Ren and Nora, who he recognised as the hyper sloth girl, and Blake, who for some reason was trying to hide cat ears with a bow.

As they all picked out a relic, Bazerk went for a golden Bishop, but stopped when something caught his eye. There was a plinth that was knocked over, and caught between it and the ground was a playing card, face down. He picked it up, turning it over, seeing it was an ace of hearts. His eyes started to well up, knowing Ozpin must have placed it here, since Scar still had the one from last year.

"Bazerk, you ok?" Ruby was watching him. He wiped away the tears, putting the card in his pocket.

"Fine thanks." He made his way back to the group. "Does one of you not have a partner? I kind of need one."

Jaune put his hand up, "I do have a partner, she is just lagging behind. Getting chased by, well, by that." Jaune pointed behind Bazerk, and he heard crashing trees. Turning, he saw a red headed girl dressed as an Amazonian warrior, being chased by a…

"Deathstalker!"

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

Bazerk was disgusted with himself. He was standing with his sister and Deklan at the ceremony, but couldn't stop thinking about what happened at the ruins. He just froze, and could do nothing but watch the two teams in action Luckily, he wasn't needed, but still, he didn't do anything. Any one of the others could have been hurt, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Bazerk. Bazerk!" Hayley had to shake his arm before he noticed her.

"What?"

"We're next, look alive." Bazerk hadn't found a partner, so they were interested in what Ozpin would do.

"And now, last of all, team Shadow, consisting of Hayley Lloyd, Deklan Gould, and Will Bazerk, led by Hayley Lloyd. Bazerk noticed Ozpin had called him Will once again, but thought it was a good compromise he made, but as the trio made their way to the stage, he looked at the screen, and saw the name, SHDW. He looked to Ozpin, who gave a sad smile back, knowing that he was hounoring Scarlett, and that the school would never forget about her.

 **And this chapter is finished.**

 **I have realised that in previous chapters the scene breakers have not been showing up, so in the chapters may have been a little harder to follow, but I have gone back and edited them so hopefully they now show up.**

 **Thanks, and places leave a review, they are much appreciated.**


	5. Memories

**Another chapter just days after the last one?!? I've had a little time off recently, and I actually really enjoyed writing these two previous chapters, but I am heading back to school now.**

 **Most of this chapter is a memory for Bazerk, back to a time he was called Will, and I hope that you enjoy this slightly different chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4 - Memories

 _Will was in a cave, waiting. He knew the cave well, as he had been coming here everyday for the past seven years. After training, he comes here to practice what he had learnt that day. The cave may have had a small entrance, only a foot wide and a meter tall, but it was hiding a large cavern behind, nearly 50 meters deep and 30 meters wide. More than enough to train. There was almost no natural light in the cave, but since they were a Faunus and a Vampire is made no difference. He was sitting on a small rock outcrop when he heard movement outside._

 _He jumped to his feet and listened to a series of taps, rock against rock. Two taps, a short pause and one tap, another short pause and then three taps. Picking up a rock of his own, he tapped out the same pattern in reverse. The opening to the cave was obscured for a moment before a girl with red wavy hair appeared._

 _"Scar! I've got news." He excitedly moved to greet her._

 _"Nice to see you to." She laughed and hugged him. "Good or bad news?"_

 _"A bit of both. Firstly, we can't train together tod-"_

 _"What! Why?" They rarely couldn't train._

 _"We can't train together because my brother told me I will start making my weapon tonight!"_

 _Scar's disappointment turned to excitement, "That's great! But what happened to unlocking your semblance?"_

 _"My brother got frustrated, said we could take a break to do this."_

 _"Did he say what style you will use?"_

 _"I work best with a spear, and also I'm most accurate with a rifle. He said that was a lucky combination."_

 _"That's brilliant! So how long till you need to go?"_

 _"About five minutes."_

 _"Would you like some blood?" She knew he could get some at home, but she liked to provide for her friend._

 _"Not today." They stood in silence for a moment, just looking at each other._

 _"Young love is such a beautiful thing." The two of them jumped, having not heard this third person enter the cave._

 _"W-what are you doing here Arthur?"_

 _"Just wanted to see where my little brother keeps disappearing to after lessons." Scar stayed silent, knowing the danger she was in. "Now I see, you have your personal donor."_

 _"That's not what she is."_

 _"Oh really? What else could a human be to you then?"_

 _"She helps me practice what you teach me, and we are friends."_

 _"Friends!? Hahahaha! Humans aren't our friends, they can't ever be. Their just our food." Scar was getting increasingly uncomfortable._

 _"That's not true! We are friends, and she helps me loads!"_

 _Turning to Scar, "Well then, can you show me just how much you help my brother." He raised his fists to Scar, who stayed where she was, looking at him. "Well what are you waiting for, fight me!"_

 _Will looked at his brother, who towered over both him and Scar. He was 22, and so had stopped aging. He was tall and thin, 6'3" with black hair and red eyes. Looking at him square up to Scar looked quite ridiculous as she was still only 12._

 _Scar took a deep breath, and charged. Arthur made a right hook, which Scar ducked under and punched him in the side. He turned to her, but she stayed behind him, sending another into the kidneys. She then slid through his legs to keep him off balance and keep behind him. Arthur had enough though. He was unfazed by her punches, with just too much of a difference between them. He elbowed her in the temple, sending her tumbling to the ground._

 _"Not bad. You would do well with some daggers, maybe. It's a shame you won't be able to find out though." Will watched as he pulled a long knife out of his belt. He charged his brother, trying to tackle him to the ground, but Arthur just pushed him off, putting him on his arse. Arthur moved closer to Scar, raising the knife._

 _"NO!" Will felt power well up within him, and as he raised his hand, a fist of darkness shot out, dark even compared to the cave, and hit his brother, sending him flying to the back of the cave. When he landed, he didn't move._

 _"Will, your semblance!"_

 _"Not now, we need to go."_

 _"Where?"_

 _"Anywhere. My family now know you exist, so they will try and kill you." He grabbed her hand, pulling him along as they exited the cave. On the outside, Will stopped and faced the entrance, concentrating on the power he felt inside him. He raised his hand to the entrance, and once again darkness came out, collapsing the entrance, trapping the unconscious Arthur inside._

 _"Go back to the village, get some supplies. I'll meet you there." She didn't need to be told twice, as she ran. Will, on the other hand, ran the other way, back to his home._

 **I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

Arthur was in a hurry, walking swiftly through the halls of the palace. He had a scroll in his hand, looking for his parents, the king and queen. He had been in the woods, fighting against Grimm that had wandered into the Gray Forrest, when one of his guards handed him a video from the news.

After watching it once, he left the rest of the Beowulf pack to his guard, and immediately sought out his parents. He found them in the great hall, with an adviser just leaving. Despite being over a century old, they held the same youth that Arthur did, with only the wear of time in their eyes. They were sat on two thrones on the other side of the hall, flanked by guards.

Arthur bowed on one knee, "Mother, Father, may I approach. I have something you need to see."

The King motioned for him to approach, and he handed them the video on the scroll. The King looked at his son again, "You may leave now. We are still in court." He bowed slightly before leaving through a side door.

He played the video for him and his wife. It showed a ceremony, with the news article letting them know it was the Beacon Academy initiation ceremony. The previous team was leaving the stage, known as RWBY, before the next team was announced. The projection displayed a name, SHDW, but they weren't paying attention to that, they were paying attention to the teammates, specifically the second boy, tall and blonde, wearing black. The clip ended, and for a moment they sat in silence. They replayed it, pausing on the boy.

"We finally found him, Gwyn."

"He'll be back with us soon, we just need to convince him."

"His wolf bitch isn't there, if we can't find her it could be difficult."

"We'll see." She turned to one of the guards. "Could you go find Arthur, we need him to plan how to get William back. He needs to make up for forcing him away in the first place."

 **I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

 _Will knew that he didn't have long. He may have trapped Arthur, but as soon as he gains consciousness he will work through the rocks. He hoped it would take a while. He neared the palace, looking for the entrance. They had reviewed themselves to the world not long ago, and despite search parties looking through these woods, they had never found the hidden palace. It was a large palace situated in the centre of the city, all of which is totally underground. He quickly found the entrance he knew was there, hidden in the roots of a tree, made his way passed the guards and to his room._

 _He found a large backpack, and packed a change of clothes, found a few other essentials, and made his way to the palace armoury. Weapons may be common in Remnant, but the ones he would find in the palace armoury are of the finest quality, and he knew they were worth quite a lot. He packed his bag with whatever he could, preferring anything that could collapse into a smaller form._

 _With the vastness of the armoury, it didn't take long until the bag was full of swords, guns and spears before he was heading for the exit, leaving the armoury and turning left, going to the nearest exit._

 _"Master William, may I ask what it was you were doing in the armoury?" Will turned to face the voice, seeing it was one of their butlers._

 _"It doesn't matter."_

 _"I insist sir, else the King might like to know you took some weapons."_

 _Will paused for a moment before answering, "Arthur said I would be making my weapon today, and said I should come grab some to get inspiration."_

 _"Very well. I apologise for disturbing you sir." Will didn't wait a moment longer. He knew there was a chance for Arthur to return at any second, and he had to move quickly to avoid anyone else catching him._

 _His route to the exit was thankfully clear, and as soon as he was outside he started to run in the direction of the village. He had never been there, but he had seen it from afar, so he knew where to go. It wasn't long before he saw the buildings, and hurried to try find Scar._

 _As he made his way through the village, he could see he wasn't welcome. When the faunus saw him they would stop what they were doing and watch him, shielding youngsters from his view, but he didn't care, he just wanted to find Scar. It wasn't a large village, but not knowing where she lived meant it was taking a while. Eventually he saw her, waiting with a red backpack in front of a house he assumed was hers. As he ran towards her, a large man with bear ears stepped out from between two houses and picked him up by his shirt, holding him against one of the houses._

 _"You don't belong here, Vampire."_

 _"Get off me." He tried to pull his hand off him, but he was too strong._

 _"We have lived here for a hundred years, undisturbed. We aren't just going to let you run off and tell your royals where we are." He took out a knife, holding it to Will's throat, but Scar jumped on his arm, pulling it away from Will._

 _"Stop, Dan, what are you doing!" He dropped Will, letting him slide down to the floor whilst facing Scar._

 _"What am I doing? He's a vampire, so I'm doing what we need to do."_

 _"He won't hurt us, he's my friend."_

 _"Your what?"_

 _"My friend. We've been meeting up everyday to train."_

 _"Training for what?"_

 _"To fight."_

 _"Dan, what's going on?" Another man, this time with wolf ears and short red hair, approached from the same direction as Scar did._

 _"Your girl, has been meeting with him everyday." He pointed at Will with his knife. "She said she was his friend."_

 _Scar's father looked at Will warily as a crowd was forming._

 _"Scar baby, is this true?"_

 _She had hidden this from him for years, "Yes, daddy."_

 _Will finally spoke again, "Scar, we need to go." He looked at everyone that was surrounding him, "You all need to go. My brother saw her with me, and he will search the entire forest until he can kill her. I'm sorry but he will find your village, and he will try kill you."_

 _"Your brother has that sort of power? What's your name?"_

 _"Will."_

 _"And your family name?"_

 _Will knew what he was about to say wasn't good, but he had to, for both their sake and his. "Tepes." There were murmurs in the crowd. Will heard many suggestions about what to do with him, from straight up killing him to holding him as a hostage so the Vamps don't bother them._

 _"You are one of the prince's, and you expect us to believe what you are saying."_

 _"This village has given me the only happiness in my life for the last seven years, and I don't want to see anyone here die. That is why I am warning you now, and telling you, that you need to leave."_

 _"Daddy, you need to listen to him, Will has told me stories about his family and his brother is the worst of them, especially towards Will."_

 _"Sweetheart , you don't understand. He's a vampire, and they don't feel in the same way that we do. Even if you have a connection, he probably just sees you as another food source, since he is a monster."_

 _"He's not a monster, he's just a boy! And if he wanted to hurt you you would already all be dead."_

 _"Stop it Scarlett."_

 _"Even if you don't leave, I'm going with him now. It's the safest place I can be."_

 _Sensing a change of mood in the crowd, Will stood up. He walked up to Scar's father, looking at him in the eye, "I'm leaving now, with Scar. If you are smart, you will leave tomorrow, if it's not already too late." He then moved passed him, grabbed Scar's hand, and together they ran from the village heading north, towards Vale._

 **So that's another chapter done.**

 **I have a quick question for you to answer in either PM or reviews, and that is do you want to focus on the everyday parts of being a Vampire, or if I just leave it as a plot point t for certain times in the story? Or anything else that you may be able to describe.**

 **Thanks, and I hope to be able to write the next chapter sooner rather than later.**


End file.
